PERFUME
by Chiha YaFuu
Summary: Uchiha dan Uzumaki ini sudah bukan anak-anak lagi. Gadis Uzumaki itu sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang err... sexy/ "Aku suka parfummu" / "Sa-Sasuke..."/ Semi-canon/ Sequel of UCHIHA AND UZUMAKI/ Special for Uchiha Sasuke's birthday/ RnR pls :)


**PERFUME**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Fluff, Friendship

**Warning:** Typo(s)—maybe / OOC—gomen / EYD? Still Studying / Semi-Canon /

**. **

**Uchiha Sasuke X Uzumaki Karin**

**.**

**SEQUEL OF "UCHIHA AND UZUMAKI" [Please read that fic first before you reading this fic—Arigato]**

**.**

**Special for Uchiha Sasuke's Birthday**

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

"Eh **Teme**!"

"**Dobe**?"

"**Tch**!" gadis bersurai merah muda itu mendecih pelan melihat gadis bersurai merah yang datang bersama timnya. Sedangkan gadis bersurai merah itu sendiri hanya menatap remeh gadis bersurai merah muda di depannya.

"Wah… Ada apa ini? Tumben tim kita bisa berkumpul begini," kata pemuda berambut putih.

"Terima kasih kalian sudah datang," kata pria tampan yang memakai topi **Hokage** nya.

"**Tou-san** kenapa tim **Teme** juga ada di sini?"

"Maaf Naruto, **Tou-san** lupa memberitahumu bahwa kalian akan menjalankan misi bersama."

"Heee? Satu tim dengan **Teme**?"

"Berisik Naruto! Dan berhenti memanggil Sasuke dengan kata **Teme**! Itu tidak sopan!" kata gadis berkacamata sambil menjitak kepala durian—Naruto.

"**Ittai~** Kau selalu membela **Teme**! Padahal aku 'kan adikmu Karin!"

"Yah cukup!" **Hokage** keempat yang tampan itu segera menengahi perdebatan anak dan keponakannya. "Jadi, kalian akan menjalankan misi tingkat A. Rincian misi sudah aku jelaskan pada guru kalian masing-masing. Kalian akan berangkat besok pagi."

"Yosh!"

.

.

.

Keenam ninja muda itu berjalan keluar dari kantor **Hokage**. Sekarang mereka bukanlah anak-anak lagi, satu diantara mereka bahkan sudah menjadi **jounin**. Uchiha Sasuke sudah sukses mendahului teman-temannya dengan gelar **jounin**. Sai, Sakura dan Karin juga sudah meraih gelar **chunin**. Sedangkan Naruto dan Suigetsu masih **genin**.

"Sasuke**-kun** selamat atas kelulusanmu sebagai **jounin**," kata gadis cantik berambut **pink** dengan senyumannya.

"Hn."

"Tenang saja Sakura**-chan** , aku juga akan segera menjadi **jounin**!" sahut pemuda berambut blonde.

"**Baka!** Lulus **chunin** saja belum."

"Hahaha **Naruto no baka**!"

"Apa kau bilang Suigetsu? Kau juga belum lulus **chunin** tahu!"

Sai hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat anggota kelompoknya. Sasuke sendiri tidak memperdulikan pertengkaran Naruto dan Suigetsu dibelakangnya, ia terus berjalan diiringi Karin.

"Sasuke**-kun chotto**!" teriak Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dan Karin.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Karin sinis.

"Aku tidak bicara denganmu **Karin**. Nah Sasuke**-kun** ini untukmu," kata Sakura dengan penekanan pada nama Karin sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak pada Sasuke.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil menerimanya.

"Hadiah dariku atas kelulusanmu, itu obat untuk matamu. Akhir-akhir ini kudengar **sharingan** membuat matamu lelah."

"Hn. Terima kasih." Sakura merona mendapat ucapan terima kasih dari Sasuke. Jantungnya berdegup kencang mendapati Sasuke yang tersenyum—super tipis padanya.

"Hah… Sasuke buat apa kau terima obat itu? Aku 'kan bisa menyembuhkanmu kapan saja."

"Hn aku tahu." Karin cemberut mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Pemuda tampan itu berjalan kembali meninggalkan Karin yang sekarang sedang adu tatap dengan Sakura. Karin dan Sakura mengeluarkan aura negatif, raut wajah mereka seperti singa yang siap saling terkam. Sai yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak habis pikir melihat kedua gadis itu yang tidak pernah bisa akur bila bertemu. Ia pun melirik Suigetsu dan Naruto yang juga masih berdebat. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia menghela nafas.

**Bagaimana bisa satu tim dengan orang-orang ini selama beberapa hari ke depan. Oh **Kami-sama**….**—Sai membatin.

.

.

.

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada!"

"Apa?"

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada!"

"Wajahmu jelek begitu, pasti ada apa-apa. Karena hadiah Sakura?"

"Itu tahu!" Karin melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Kali ini mereka sedang duduk di sebuah kedai sambil menikmati makan siang.

"Terus maumu apa? Aku buang hadiahnya?"

"Ti-tidak juga sih."

"Sudahlah, tak usah cemburu begitu."

"Si-si-siapa yang cemburu?" Karin kelabakan sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. Sasuke terkekeh pelan sambil memasukkan daging ke dalam mulutnya. Karin pun ikut memakan makanannya dengan salah tingkah.

"Parfum baru lagi?"

"E-eh? Kau sadar?"

"Hn."

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Karin bertanya dengan antusias.

"Lumayan, harum seperti biasanya." Karin merona mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Ia tidak sanggup memandang Sasuke lagi, segera saja ia lahap makanannya.

Sasuke sesekali melirik gadis di depannya. Karin sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik dan err… **sexy**. Tumbuh bersama dari kecil membuat Sasuke tahu betul perubahan apa saja yang sudah terjadi pada gadis itu. Rambut merah panjangnya diikat ekor kuda tinggi dengan menyisakan sedikit helaian rambut yang pendek di kedua sisi wajahnya. Pakaian yang dipakai Karin menampilkan perut langsingnya yang putih mulus dan celana pendek yang memperlihatkan paha putihnya. Kaki jenjangnya tertutup **stocking **ketat hingga atas lututnya. Tas ninja untuk menyimpan berbagai peralatan bertengger manis di pinggang belakangnya.

Sasuke benci mengakuinya tapi Karin benar-benar berubah menjadi gadis yang **sexy**. Jujur saja, Sasuke risih dengan penampilan Karin yang sekarang karena tak jarang dia diganggu—digoda ninja-ninja lain. Sasuke bahkan sudah pernah protes pada Karin, tapi Karin hanya bilang "Pakaian seperti ini sedang **trend** dikalangan **kunoichi,** Sasuke." Ingin sekali Sasuke mengutuk orang yang membuat **trend** baju tak senonoh itu.

"Sasuke kira-kira misi seperti apa yang akan kita jalankan nanti ya? Aku heran saja sampai kita harus satu tim dengan Naruto."

"Aku tidak tahu. Juugo**-sensei** juga baru akan menjelaskannya besok sambil berangkat."

"Hmm… begitu…"

"Kau sudah selesai? Ayo pulang."

"Oke."

.

.

.

"**Chakra** ini..." Karin tersentak merasakan sebuah **chakra** yang datang mendekat.

"Yooo…. Kalian kencan lagi?" Suigetsu tiba-tiba datang di hadapan Sasuke dan Karin. Karin memutar bola matanya dan Sasuke tidak menjawab. "Hey… hey… tega sekali kalian selalu makan siang bersama tanpa aku."

"Nanti kita makan bertiga," kata Sasuke sambil berjalan.

"Asyik! Eh Sasuke kau tahu tidak Naruto bilang dia punya **game** baru. Katanya setelah misi kita bisa main bersama," kata Suigetsu sambil merangkul Sasuke. Karin hanya mengikuti mereka dari belakang dan tersenyum. Karin benar-benar bersyukur berada dalam satu kelompok dengan mereka. Baginya Sasuke, Suigetsu dan Juugo sudah merupakan keluarga yang sangat berharga.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Sasuke, Sai, Suigetsu, Sakura dan Juugo sudah berada di depan gerbang Konoha. Mereka menunggu tiga orang yang belum datang—Naruto, Karin dan Kakashi.

"Ne Sasuke**-kun**, kau sudah sarapan?"

**Khukhukhu sementara si setan merah belum datang aku akan memakai kesempatan ini untuk berdekatan dengan Sasuke**-kun**!** —batin Sakura tertawa girang.

"Belum."

"Sudah kuduga, ini makanlah," Sakura mengeluarkan kotak bekal dari dalam tasnya.

"Tidak usah."

"Ayolah Sasuke**-kun**, ini nasi goreng tomat. Kau pasti suka," Sakura menyerahkan kotak bekal itu. Sasuke nampak meneguk air liur melihat makanan kesukaannya. Kemudian dia mengangguk dan mengambil kotak bekal itu. Sakura tersenyum bangga setelahnya. "Oh iya kalian juga makanlah ini, aku tahu kalian semua pasti belum sarapan," kata gadis musim semi itu sambil mengeluarkan kotak bekal yang lain dan memperlihatkan deretan **onigiri** yang tertata rapi.

"**Arigato** Sakura!" kata Suigetsu riang.

"Kau ini, memangnya kita mau piknik," kata Sai tapi tetap ikut mengambil **onigiri **dalam kotak bekal itu.

"**Arigato** Haruno," kata Juugo.

Hampir lima belas menit berlalu dan ketiga orang itu belum muncul juga. Sasuke bahkan sudah selesai dengan sarapan nasi gorengnya. Kakashi terlambat itu biasa, tapi kalau sampai Naruto dan Karin juga terlambat, itu aneh.

"Yooo! Maaf ya terlambat," kata pemuda berambut blonde yang datang dengan terengah-engah diikuti gadis berkacamata yang juga ngos-ngosan.

"Ini gara-gara kau Naruto! Aku akan minta Bibi Kushina membuat kamar mandi lagi" teriak Karin.

"Iya maaf." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya.

Karin melepas kacamatanya yang berembun karena acara lari paginya. Setelah menggosoknya dengan kain, ia memakai kembali kacamatanya dan pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah Sakura yang duduk dengan jarak satu meter dari Sasuke. Mata Karin langsung memicing tak suka kala Sakura mengambil kotak bekal di tangan Sasuke dan tersenyum remeh padanya. **Mood**nya benar-benar hancur pagi itu, terlambat karena berebut kamar mandi dengan Naruto dan melihat Sasuke yang berdekatan dengan Sakura.

Karin sadar bahwa masih ada satu orang yang belum datang yaitu guru dari tim tujuh yang memang terkenal senang terlambat. Karin mendudukkan dirinya agak jauh dari Sasuke karena dia benar-benar sedang malas melihat Sakura yang sedang berada di dekat Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat hal itu hanya menghela nafas. Gadisnya sedang **badmood**.

.

.

.

Kali ini mereka sedang berlari dengan Kakashi yang sedang menjelaskan misi yang akan mereka jalankan.

"Kita akan mengawal Putri Negara Api, Naho**-sama**."

"Naho?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau tidak kenal Naruto? Naho**-sama** itu Putri dari **Daimyou** Negara Api," jawab Suigetsu. Naruto hanya menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya, menjadi Putra **Hokage** tetap tidak membuatnya mengetahui seluk beluk Negaranya sendiri. "Hah payah kau, kami pernah bertemu dengan Naho**-sama** saat tim enam sedang latihan. Saat itu Naho**-sama** hampir terjatuh ke jurang dan Sasuke menyelematkannya." Naruto kali ini hanya manggut-manggut mendengar perkataan Suigetsu.

"Naho**-sama** akan pergi ke desa **Kumogakure** untuk menghadiri pertemuan penting, kita ditugaskan untuk menjaganya."

"Aku masih bingung, kalau hanya untuk tugas penjagaan buat apa sampai dua tim seperti ini?" tanya Sai.

"Naho**-sama** itu Putri, tugas perlindungannya jelas masuk misi tingkat A karena nyawanya selalu diincar oleh ninja dan perampok-perampok di luar sana. Baru-baru ini kudengar dia hampir terbunuh oleh para Ninja yang mengincar nyawa para bangsawan."

"Tapi sampai dua tim seperti ini, memangnya calon musuh kita sekuat apa?"

"Kemungkinan besar ada kriminal tingkat S." Nampak wajah terkejut dari mereka semua yang mendengarkan, setelahnya mereka hanya mengangguk mengerti dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

.

"SASUKE**-KUUUUUUUN**," teriak seorang gadis kecil yang langsung berlari menubruk Sasuke dan memeluknya. Muncul perempatan siku di dahi Karin dan Sakura yang melihat kejadian itu. Sasuke kemudian melepaskan pelukan si gadis kecil. "Kenapa lama sekali? Aku kangen sekali padamu Sasuke**-kun**."

"Hn."

"Naho**-sama** kami yang akan mengawal anda ke desa **Kumogakure**," kata Kakashi.

"Iya aku tahu, karena aku yang meminta agar Sasuke**-kun** ikut dalam misi ini," kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum lebar. "Nah ayo berangkat," Naho bergelayutan di lengan Sasuke.

"Anak itu kenapa?" bisik Naruto pada Suigetsu.

"Oh, seperti biasalah. Anak itu juga menyukai Sasuke sejak Sasuke menyelamatkan nyawanya." Naruto hanya ber-oh ria mendengar jawaban Suigetsu. Naruto memang iri, Sasuke selalu disukai banyak gadis, bahkan gadis yang dia sukai juga menyukai Sasuke—Haruno Sakura.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Naho masih setia bergelayutan di lengan Sasuke walaupun Sasuke sudah berkali-kali menyuruh gadis kecil itu untuk menjauh. Kedua gadis dalam kelompok itu benar-benar sudah tidak tahan melihat anak kecil yang masih saja menempel pada Sasuke itu.

**Mentang-mentang Putri!** —batin Sakura berteriak.

Akhirnya mereka beristirahat sebentar di tengah hutan. Matahari tepat berada di atas mereka saat ini, karena itu mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar untuk mengisi tenaga dan makan siang. Naho memainkan rambut Sasuke sambil bernyanyi. Suigetsu, Sai dan Naruto **sweatdrop** melihat Sasuke yang diam saja diperlakukan seperti itu.

Karin belum bicara sejak mereka keluar dari gerbang **Konoha **sama sekali. Ia menatap Sasuke yang tengah bersama Naho. Ia tahu harusnya ia tidak cemburu melihat Sasuke dan Naho karena itu memang sudah sering terjadi. Sebenarnya bukan Naho lah yang membuatnya **badmood** tapi gadis berambut merah muda yang juga sedang menatap Sasuke dan Naho sekarang ini. Karin tahu Sakura menyukai Sasuke sejak dulu dan entah kenapa dia merasa sangat tersaingi.

Karin berdiri dan berjalan ke arah air sungai di dekat perisirahatan mereka. Ia membasuh wajahnya dengan air sungai itu dan memandangi wajahnya di permukaan air yang buram—karena Karin tidak memakai kacamatanya. Ia merasakan **chakra** Sasuke mendekat, tapi ia memutuskan untuk diam saja.

Merasakan Sasuke tidak bicara dan hanya berdiri di belakangnya akhirnya Karin berbalik dan bertanya dengan ketus, "Apa?"

Dengan cepat Sasuke menggendong Karin **ala** **bridal style** dan melakukan **shunshin no jutsu. **Karin hanya menutup matanya dan memeluk leher Sasuke dengan erat karena cepatnya Sasuke saat membawanya. Dalam beberapa detik Karin membuka matanya dan melihat dirinya sudah berada di tengah hutan yang entah di mana dan di atas ranting pohon yang sangat tinggi. "Mau apa kau Sasuke?"

Sasuke menurunkan Karin dan menyudutkan gadis itu pada batang pohon besar di belakangnya. "Kau marah?"

Karin memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian menghela nafas berat dan menyentuh pipi Karin. "Aku minta maaf," katanya lagi.

Karin menunduk dan memegang tangan Sasuke yang sedang berada di pipinya. "Bukan salahmu, aku yang memang mudah cemburu."

"Karin aku—"

"—seharusnya aku bisa lebih sabar. Punya kekasih seorang Uchiha itu memang berat. Kadang aku berpikir apa aku pantas untukmu Sasuke."

"Kau bicara apa? Hanya kau yang pantas untuk jadi pendampingku."

"Karena aku Uzumaki dan kau Uchiha. Haha. Sasuke aku tahu, Paman Fugaku juga menyetujui hubungan kita hanya karena aku dari klan Uzumaki. Seandainya aku bukan dari klan Uzumaki, beliau pasti tidak mengizinkan hubungan kita." Karin mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kalau kau bukan Uzumaki pun aku akan memilihmu. Aku menyukaimu sejak kita kecil, bahkan sebelum aku bisa berpikir apa itu klan." Sasuke menegakkan wajah Karin agar mereka bisa saling berpandangan. Mata Karin mulai berkaca-kaca mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Kacamatanya masih tertinggal di pinggir sungai, ditambah dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca membuatnya kesulitan melihat wajah Sasuke. Yang berikutnya Karin rasakan hanyalah bibir Sasuke yang menempel pada bibirnya. Sasuke menciumnya dengan lembut dan menghapus semua **lip gloss** di bibir Karin.

Memang, Sasuke dan Karin sudah menjalin hubungan bahkan dengan restu dari Ayah Sasuke—Uchiha Fugaku dan wali Karin—Namikaze Minato. Tetapi, Karin tidak bisa menampik perasaan tidak enaknya pada keluarga Sasuke. Dia benar-benar merasa tidak pantas bersama Sasuke karena Sasuke merupakan kebanggaan klan Uchiha sedangkan ia hanyalah Uzumaki terakhir yang berhasil selamat selain bibinya—Uzumaki Kushina atau Namikaze Kushina.

"Hmm… **Strawberry**…" kata Sasuke.

"E-eh?" Karin membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah Sasuke yang masih sangat dekat wajahnya.

"Bibirmu… **Strawberry**…"

"O-oh… aku baru beli **lip gloss** baru," Karin merona.

"Aku suka…" Karin tersenyum lembut mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Sekarang ayo kembali. Nanti mereka curiga."

"Sa-sasuke…"

"Hn?"

"Terima kasih." Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar perkataan Karin, kemudian dia mendekati Karin kembali dan memeluknya.

"Hn."

Karin balas memeluk Sasuke erat. Sasuke mengecup dahi Karin dan menggendongnya kembali **ala bridal style**.

.

Sampai di pinggir sungai, Karin mengambil kacamatanya dan berjalan bersama Sasuke kembali ke tempat peristirahatan. Sakura yang melihat Karin datang bersama Sasuke mendelik tak suka. Naho tiba-tiba menubruk Sasuke kembali dan bergelayutan manja di lengan Sasuke. Karin hanya menghela nafas sambil tersenyum ramah pada Naho yang melihatnya tak suka karena dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke-nya.

"Karin, makanlah dulu," kata Sasuke yang ditarik-tarik Naho agar menjauhi Karin. Karin hanya mengangguk dan kembali pada tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa makanan.

"Tadi kemana **Onee-chan**? Pasti berduaan dengan Sasuke ya?" tanya Naruto menggoda dengan memanggil Karin dengan embel-embel **onee-chan**.

"Berisik Naruto!"

Sakura mendengus keras mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Sakura tidak bodoh, dia tahu hubungan Sasuke dan Karin. Sebenarnya hampir seluruh orang di **Konoha** mengetahui hubungan mereka. Bukan karena Karin yang selalu menempel pada Sasuke, semua orang tahu Karin suka pada Sasuke. Sejak mereka kecil Karin selalu menempel seperti perangko pada Sasuke. Semua orang akan berpikir bahwa Karin sama saja dengan semua gadis di **Konoha** yang berusaha mendekati Sasuke. Tapi, Kakak Sasuke—Uchiha Itachi entah bagaimana menyebarkan gosip bahwa Sasuke dan Karin sudah bertunangan. Saat itu hampir seluruh gadis di **Konoha** menjadi gempar dan mencari Sasuke untuk meminta klarifikasi. Tapi bukannya menyanggah pernyataan itu, Sasuke malah mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis di pipinya. **Shock**. Bahkan ada beberapa gadis yang pingsan saat itu.

Kejadian itu membuat Karin hampir setiap hari di**bully** oleh **fansgirl** Sasuke. Sampai pada akhirnya Sasuke sendiri yang turun tangan, dia melindungi Karin dari lemparan pot bunga tanpa menangkisnya. Darah mengucur dari dahinya, hal itu sukses membuat semua **fansgirl **Sasuke frustrasi dan berhenti mem**bully** Karin. Mereka sadar bahwa menyakiti Karin akan membuat Sasuke ikut terluka.

Sakura menunduk menatap kakinya, ia benar-benar menyukai Sasuke. Ia tahu ia tidak ada apa-apanya dengan Karin selain kekuatan **monster**nya. Karin selalu berada di atasnya. Gadis itu keturunan klan khusus—Uzumaki sedangkan ia hanya dari klan biasa. Karin memiliki kemampuan khusus yang sangat hebat dalam mengetahui jenis **chakra** dan mendeteksi **chakra** sedangkan ia tidak memiliki kemampuan khusus apapun, ia hanyalah **kunoichi** biasa yang menguasai jurus ninja pada umumnya. Gadis itu tinggi dengan bentuk tubuh yang sempurna sedangkan ia tidak memiliki apapun yang bisa ditonjolkan oleh tubuhnya. Kemampuan medis Karin bahkan berada di atasnya tapi Sakura tidak pernah menyerah dalam mempelajari **jutsu** medis, karena dia bertekad akan mengalahkan Karin dalam hal yang satu itu. Ia sampai berguru pada salah satu legenda **sannin**—Senju Tsunade.

"Ne Sakura**-chan** ayo makan," ajak Naruto. Sakura mengangguk dan memakan makanannya.

.

.

.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju desa **Kumogakure**. Perjalanan menuju desa **Kumogakure** memang jauh, butuh waktu tiga hari dua malam. Saat ini mereka memutuskan untuk tidur di tengah hutan. Naruto dan Sai membuat kemah sederhana untuk Naho tidur. Juugo bilang bahwa ia yang akan berjaga malam itu, sehingga yang lain boleh istirahat untuk tidur.

Sasuke tidak bisa tidur malam itu, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menemani Juugo berjaga. Mereka membahas strategi dan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan misi yang sedang mereka jalankan.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Apa kau tidak berniat masuk ANBU?"

"Kenapa **sensei **tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Kakakmu ANBU 'kan? Dengan kemampuanmu aku yakin kau akan menjadi pasukan elit **ANBU Konoha**."

"Aku tidak berminat. Aku mau jadi **Hokage.**"

"Sasuke aku tahu dengan cita-citamu itu, tapi masuk ANBU akan memberimu pengalaman lebih."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau seperti kakak."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau mengotori tanganku seperti kakak."

"Wah kau sudah tahu?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi **sensei,** aku tahu jenis pekerjaan apa yang dikerjakan oleh ANBU. Aku sudah menyuruh kakak untuk berhenti tapi dia tidak peduli. Lagipula Ayah terlihat sangat mendukungnya."

"Aku bangga padamu Sasuke," Juugo mengacak rambut pantat ayam Sasuke.

"Apa sih **sensei**, aku bukan anak kecil lagi!"

"Oh iya, lelaki yang berani membawa lari gadis dan menciumnya di tengah hutan jelas bukan anak kecil lagi," Juugo mengatakannya sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"A-apa? **Sensei **kenapa bisa?" Sasuke merona mendengar perkataan Juugo.

"Apa kau lupa bahwa semua binatang itu temanku? Aku dapat kabar dari salah satu burung kalau ada ninja yang sedang asyik berciuman di tengah hutan."

"**Urusai**…." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya karena malu. Juugo malah tertawa, menggoda muridnya yang satu ini memang sudah menjadi hobinya.

"Tidurlah… kita tidak tahu apa yang akan kita temui besok," kata Juugo.

"Hn." Akhirnya Sasuke kembali dan mencoba untuk tidur.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya setelah bersiap dan berbenah mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju desa **Kumogakure**.

"Juugo**-sensei** ada musuh!" teriak Karin yang merasakan beberapa chakra mendekati mereka.

"Semuanya bersiap."

"Iya!" kata mereka berbarengan. Sakura menggendong Naho saat tiba-tiba kunai melayang ke arah mereka. Kakashi dengan cepat menangkis semua kunai itu.

"Musuh ada sepuluh orang, **chakra** mereka lumayan banyak. Lima di antaranya ada di arah jam satu, tiga, enam, sembilan dan sebelas." Karin membentuk segel pada tangannya dan mengarahkan Juugo, Kakashi, Sasuke, Suigetsu dan Sai untuk mengalahkan musuh.

"Kakashi**-sensei** musuhmu pengguna **chakra** air. Suigetsu hati-hati musuhmu pengguna **chakra** listrik," kata Karin masih memejamkan matanya dengan segel di tangannya.

Sakura terpana melihat bagaimana Karin bisa mendeteksi musuh sampai seperti itu. Musuh benar-benar kuat, kelimanya masih dalam **mode** pertarungan yang sengit dengan Karin yang masih berkonsentrasi dengan pergerakan lima musuh lainnya.

"Sakura jangan lengah, dua di antara musuh yang lain mendekat."

"I-iya!"

Musuh tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Sakura. Namun, Sakura sudah mengetahuinya berkat Karin sehingga dia berbalik dengan kepalan tangannya yang siap meninju musuh itu. Musuh itu terpelanting karena pukulan Sakura yang tepat mengenai perutnya dan menghantam pohon di belakangnya. Tapi, musuh itu bangkit kembali dan menatap Sakura dan Naho dengan seringaian yang mengerikan. Tangannya membentuk segel dan muncullah batu-batu yang berterbangan di sekeliling mereka. Batu-batu itu terbang dan siap menghantam Sakura dan Naho, tepat sebelum itu Sasuke datang dan membuat aliran listrik penghalang yang mengakibatkan batu-batu yang terkena aliran listrik itu meledak menjadi serpihan.

"Heh, klan Uchiha…" kata salah satu musuh yang baru saja datang dan melihat mata Sasuke yang **sharingan**nya sudah aktif.

"Sasuke**-kun** **arigato**," kata Sakura.

"Hn, jangan lengah… cepat bawa Naho ketempat yang aman."

"**Ha-haik**!" Sakura berbalik sambil menggendong Naho.

"Awas Sakura!" teriak Karin. Sebuah kunai melesat dengan cepat ke arah Naho yang sedang di gendong Sakura. Sasuke menangkis kunai itu dengan pedang **kusanagi **miliknya. Segera saja Sakura memanfaatkan hal itu untuk menjauhi medan pertempuran bersama Naho.

"**Tch**, Uchiha sialan," umpat salah satu musuh. Kedua musuh itu bersiap menyerang Sasuke kembali.

"Sasuke mereka pemilik elemen tanah, hati-hatilah mereka bisa membaur dengan tanah," kata Karin.

"Hn."

**Gadis itu merepotkan, elemen tanah kami jadi tidak berguna karena kemampuannya**—kata salah satu musuh dalam hati.

"Sasuke arah jam delapan." Dengan cepat Sasuke menghunuskan pedangnya pada arah jam delapan yang Karin katakan. Musuh terkejut karena tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah berada di depannya dan menusuk perutnya dengan **kusanagi**.

"**Tch** sial…" satu musuh lagi ambruk.

"Sasuke!" teriak Karin saat melihat musuh yang lain datang. Tapi Sasuke dengan cepat berbalik kembali dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan aliran listrik sehingga serangan musuh tidak sampai melukainya. Namun, musuh di belakang Sasuke yang sudah ambruk tadi ternyata menghunuskan pedang dengan aliran listrik dan sukses menembus perut tanah, musuh juga ternyata memiliki kemampuan elemen listrik.

Sakura dan Naho yang melihat Sasuke tertusuk berteriak histeris. Sasuke dengan cepat berbalik kembali dan mengalirkan listrik pada musuh yang sudah menusuknya sampai tubuhnya setengah hangus. Sasuke mencabut pedang yang bersarang di perutnya. Karin sampai di samping Sasuke dan menyodorkan lengannya pada Sasuke. Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke menggigit lengan Karin sampai Karin mengeluarkan lenguhan akibat gigitan Sasuke.

Sakura dan Naho yang melihat itu terkejut bukan main. **Apa-apaan mereka! Kenapa malah melakukan adegan seperti itu di tengah pertempuran! **—batin Sakura berteriak.

Musuh yang lain tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk menyerang Sasuke dan Karin. Tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhalang oleh Juugo dan Suigetsu yang sudah selesai membereskan musuhnya terdahulu. "Hey… jangan mengganggu orang yang sedang dalam masa penyembuhan," kata Suigetsu sambil memainkan pedangnya.

Sakura tidak paham apa yang dimaksudkan dengan Suigetsu tapi saat dia melihat kembali Sasuke dan Karin, dia tahu luka Sasuke perlahan-lahan menutup. Lagi-lagi Sakura takjub dengan kemampuan Karin. Hanya dengan menggigit, Karin bisa menyembuhkan luka separah itu dalam sekejap. Setelah lukanya benar-benar menutup Sasuke menjilat lengan Karin yang sudah digigitnya, sekedar untuk menghilangkan sakit karena gigitannya. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat kejadian itu.

Karin tampak ngos-ngosan setelah Sasuke menggigitnya. Sakura langsung paham bahwa hal tadi sudah menyerap **chakra **Karin. Naruto, Sai dan Kakashi sudah tiba di depan Sasuke dan Karin, sepertinya mereka sudah berhasil mengalahkan musuh mereka masing-masing.

"Tiga yang lain sedang mendekat," kata Karin kembali.

"Simpan saja **chakra**mu Karin, sisanya serahkan pada kami," kata Sasuke sambil berdiri. Karin hanya mengangguk paham.

Para lelaki itu menghadapi musuh yang datang ke arah mereka. Keempat orang yang tersisa benar-benar tidak bisa berkutik melawan para **rookie Konoha** di hadapan mereka. Selesai membereskan semua musuh itu mereka berbalik dan mendapati Sakura yang sudah pingsan seorang diri.

"Sakura**-chan**!" Naruto langsung berlari ke arah Sakura. Naruto mulai mengguncangkan tubuh Sakura sampai akhirnya Sakura sadar.

"Na-naruto?"

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sai.

"Aku tidak begitu mengingatnya, yang kutahu tiba-tiba musuh yang lain datang," kata Sakura sambil mencoba berdiri.

"Di mana Karin dan Naho?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mu-mungkin ditangkap mereka," jawab Sakura takut-takut.

"Bagaimana sekarang Juugo**-sensei**?" tanya Suigetsu nampak mulai panik.

"Aku tahu Karin ada di mana. Aku akan pergi menolongnya," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Hah? Kenapa bisa?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke tidak menjawab lagi, ia sudah mengaktifkan **sharingan** miliknya dan mulai berlari diiringi semua orang yang ada di sana.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kita harus membawa gadis ini juga?" tanya seseorang yang memiliki luka di mata kirinya.

"Apa kau tidak mengamati pertarungan tadi? Gadis ini memiliki kemampuan yang unik. Dilihat dari warna rambut dan kemampuannya sepertinya dia dari klan Uzumaki," jawab pria berambut gondrong.

"Begitu, lalu kapan kita akan meminta tebusan untuk Putri Negara Api ini?"

"Kita bisa mengirimkan pesan itu hari ini. Kita harus segera kembali ke markas dan memberitahu tentang ini."

Karin mulai tersadar dari pingsannya. Hal pertama yang ia rasakan adalah ia sedang digendong orang yang sedang meloncati pohon-pohon. Karin sedikit melirik ke arah kiri agar orang yang menggendongnya tidak sadar kalau dia sudah bangun. Karin melihat Naho yang juga sedang di gendong dengan posisi yang sama dengan dirinya. Anak itu nampak ketakutan dengan air mata yang mengalir.

Karin berpikir dengan keras bagaimana cara meloloskan diri dari kedua penjahat itu dan membawa kabur Naho. Karin mengeluarkan kemampuan asli dari klannya, rantai **chakra** keluar dari punggungnya dan melilit tubuh orang yang sedang menggendongnya hingga terjatuh. Karin segera berdiri dan melilitkan rantainya yang lain pada pria yang sedang menggendong Naho. Segera saja dia menggendong Naho dan membawanya lari.

Karin nampak kesulitan untuk berlari, **chakra**nya sudah benar-benar hampir habis. "Ka-karin**-nee**?" kata Naho yang sedang dalam gendongan Karin sambil memandangi wajah Karin yang nampak kelelahan.

Para penjahat yang awalnya tertahan itu akhirnya mengejar Karin dan Naho. Salah satu penjahat itu membuat segel dan membuat Karin tersandung gundukan tanah yang tiba-tiba meninggi. Karin jatuh dengan badannya sebagai tumpuan agar Naho tidak jatuh ke tanah. Terdengar bunyi **krak** yang menandakan salah satu tulangnya yang patah.

"Gadis menyebalkan!" kata salah satu penjahat itu dan melempar dua buah kunai tepat di kedua kaki Karin, membuat gadis itu berteriak kesakitan.

"Karin**-nee** bertahanlah!" teriak Naho. Para penjahat itu menghampiri Karin dan Naho, salah satunya menjambak rambut Karin dan yang satunya menggendong Naho kembali.

"Lepas!" teriak Karin.

"Kau seharusnya menjadi gadis yang baik, kami bisa saja membunuhmu sekarang tapi klan Uzumaki sepertimu langka. Bos kami pasti senang." Penjahat itu akhirnya membawa Karin.

**Sasuke**—kata Karin sebelum kesadarannya hilang kembali.

.

.

.

"**Teme** tunggu!"

"Cepatlah Naruto dan Sasuke tidak akan mendengarkanmu," kata Suigetsu.

"Aku tahu, tapi bagaimana bisa dia menemukan Karin?"

"Entahlah. Ikuti saja Sasuke."

Sakura yang sedari tadi diam hanya bisa menatap punggung Sasuke di depannya. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah, apalagi saat mata Sasuke tiba-tiba berubah menjadi **sharingan** membuatnya sedikit bergidik ngeri.

Sasuke terus berlari dengan sangat cepat, ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan guru dan teman-temannya yang berada di belakang. Ia hanya ingin secepat mungkin menyelamatkan Karin. Karin-nya.

"Sasuke," kata Kakashi yang tiba-tiba menepuk bahu Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh dan membalasnya dengan gumaman khasnya. "Matikan **sharingan**mu,itu hanya akan membuang-buang **chakra**. Tenanglah, mereka tidak akan menyakiti Karin. Mereka menculik Karin juga pasti karena kemampuan Karin, mereka tidak akan melukainya." kata Kakashi kembali. Sasuke menatap Kakashi sebentar dan menonaktifkan **sharingan**nya.

**Aku harap begitu Kakashi**-sensei**.**

.

.

.

Karin merasa tubuhnya benar-benar remuk. Saat dia membuka matanya, dia sadar bahwa kacamatanya tidak ada. Ruangannya saat ini agak gelap, membuatnya semakin sulit untuk melihat. Tangan dan kakinya kali ini terikat, perih masih terasa di kedua kakinya yang tertusuk kunai. Mulutnya dibungkam dengan kain, ia benar-benar diculik.

Samar-samar Karin merasakan chakra Sasuke mendekat. Karin tersenyum tipis saat tiba-tiba suara gaduh terdengar.

"Kembalikan **Onee-san** dan Naho**-sama**!" teriak seseorang. Karin tahu betul itu suara siapa—adik angkatnya yang cerewet. Setelahnya yang Karin dengar hanya suara gaduh pertarungan.

Cahaya tiba-tiba masuk dari ruangan tempat Karin berada. Nampak siluet seseorang yang sedang berdiri dibalik cahaya di belakangnya. Karin tahu betul itu siapa. Orang itu mendekatinya dan melepaskan semua tali yang mengekangnya dan membuka kain penutup mulutnya. Kemudian orang itu menggendongnya dan membawanya keluar.

"Karin**-nee gomen**," teriak seorang anak yang langsung menghampiri Karin.

"**Daijoubu**," Karin membalasnya sambil tersenyum. Ia kemudian meringis saat merasakan tulangnya yang patah.

"Karin biar aku sembuhkan lukamu," Sakura mendekati Karin dan melakukan tugasnya sebagai ninja medis untuk menyembuhkan semua luka Karin.

"Kau membuatku takut! Kalau **Kaa-chan** tahu bisa-bisa aku dibunuh," kata Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya. Karin tertawa menanggapi perkataan Naruto. Akhirnya semuanya menghela nafas lega. Kakashi, Juugo dan Sai mengelilingi markas itu untuk mencari informasi sambil menunggu Sakura yang sedang mengobati Karin.

"Ini kacamatamu," kata Suigetsu sambil memberikan kacamata Karin yang ia temukan di tengah perjalanan. Karin berterima kasih dan memakai kacamatanya, hal pertama yang yang ia lihat adalah Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya intens. Karin tahu Sasuke khawatir. Ia memberikan senyuman pada Sasuke hanya untuk menyakinkan pemuda itu bahwa ia tidak apa-apa.

Sakura yang masih menyembuhkan Karin tentu melihat arah pandangan Karin. Sakura tersenyum kecut mendapati dirinya yang sedang berada di antara Sasuke dan Karin. Ia menghela nafas. Saat itulah ia memutuskan untuk menyerah atas Uchiha Sasuke.

"**Arigato** Sakura," kata Karin.

"Bukan masalah." Sakura kemudian pergi mendekati Naruto dan Suigetsu yang sedang berbincang entah apa. Ia hanya ingin memberikan waktu Karin dan Sasuke untuk bicara.

.

"Masih sakit?" kata Sasuke mendekati Karin yang sedang duduk.

"Tidak, Sakura menyembuhkan semua lukaku dengan sangat baik," balas Karin sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menjagamu."

"Kau selalu menjagaku Sasuke," Karin tersenyum kembali sambil memegang tangan pemuda itu.

"Kau terluka…"

"Ayolah itu bukan apa-apa." Sasuke tidak bicara lagi, ia hanya balik memegang tangan Karin. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa tahu aku ada di sini?"

"Baumu…"

"Hah?"

"Dari parfummu."

"O-oh…"

"Aku suka parfummu," kata Sasuke sambil memeluk Karin, menyesap wangi dari tubuh Karin.

"Sa-sasuke Naruto dan yang lain sedang melihat."

"Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu," kata Sasuke sambil memperdalam pelukannya. Karin terdiam. Kemudian ia tersenyum lembut.

"**Teme**! Jangan peluk-peluk!" Naruto berteriak-teriak histeris. Karin hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Misi pengawalan Naho telah selesai mereka jalankan. Juugo dan Kakashi pergi memberikan laporan pada Hokage dan sisanya pergi ke kedai **ramen Ichiraku** sebagai perayaan berakhirnya misi.

"Seharusnya kau pulang saja," kata Sasuke pada gadis cantik berambut merah.

"Tidak mau! Kau harus mentraktirku makan ramen," sahut sang gadis.

"Hn."

"Tenang saja Karin, kalau Sasuke tidak mau mentraktirmu, aku yang akan mentraktirmu," kata Suigetsu yang disambut tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"Ne Sakura**-chan** hari ini biar aku yang mentraktirmu," kata Naruto sambil cengengesan.

"Harus itu!" sahut sang gadis sambil tertawa lebar. Naruto terkejut karena biasanya Sakura menolaknya. Sedangkan Sai sendiri hanya diam mengikuti kelima temannya yang lain memasuki kedai **Ichiraku**.

Sesekali Sakura melirik Sasuke dan Karin yang sedang asyik mengobrol—ralat hanya Karin yang bicara sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan. Sakura tidak menampik rasa irinya melihat pasangan itu.

"Ne Sakura**-chan**? Sakura**-chan**?"

"E-eh iya Naruto?"

"Aku tahu kau suka Sasuke. Tapi Sakura**-chan** maaf, kau tidak akan bisa memisahkan mereka kare—"

"—aku tahu Naruto. Aku tahu," potong Sakura sambil tersenyum pada Naruto. Sai yang berada di samping Naruto dan Sakura hanya diam mendengarkan. Ia sendiri tahu betul bahwa Naruto menyukai Sakura dan Sakura menyukai Sasuke. Ia berpikir bahwa ia tidak mau jatuh cinta karena sepertinya akan sangat merepotkan seperti kisah cinta teman-temannya ini.

"Lalu kau tahu Sasuke? Anjing itu memakan kue buatan Bibi Kushina, tapi Bibi Kushina malah menyalahkan Naruto," Karin bercerita sambil tertawa.

"Ah itu menyebalkan sekali! **Kaa-chan** malah memarahiku padahal anjing jelek itu yang memakannya. Lagipula apa-apaan anjing itu kenapa dia malah makan kue!" Naruto mencak-mencak sendiri. Semua yang mendengarkan jadi ikut tertawa—minus Sasuke dan Sai.

Mereka akhirnya sibuk menertawakan Naruto sampai akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke kau mau hadiah apa untuk ulang tahunmu?"

"Ulang tahunku?"

"Jangan bilang kau tidak ingat kalau minggu depan adalah ulang tahunmu," gadis berkacamata itu berkacak pinggang.

"Hn."

Karin menghela nafas. Kekasihnya ini memang selalu lupa hari-hari pentingnya sendiri. "Jadi kau mau hadiah apa?"

"Hmm… kau saja…"

"Ha-hah?"

"Aku mau dirimu…"

"MESUM!" dan yah Sasuke dapat bogem mentah.

.

"Maaf aku terlalu keras memukulmu."

"Hn," Sasuke hanya cemberut sambil memegangi pipinya yang bengkak. Tiba-tiba ia mengambil tangan Karin dan bersiap menggigit lengan Karin.

"Sa-sasuke mau apa?"

"Menggigitmu."

"MESUM!" dan yah Sasuke dapat bogem mentah untuk kedua kalinya.

.

"Maaf…"

Sasuke tidak menjawab sama sekali, ia benar-benar kesal karena dapat bogem mentah sampai dua kali. Karin sendiri sedang menyembuhkan Sasuke dengan cara yang biasa.

"Sasuke masih marah?"

"Hn."

"Maaf, habisnya kata-katamu ambigu."

"Aku memang menginginkanmu," kata Sasuke sambil menatap mata Karin. Karin seketika gelabakan dan merona hebat. Memang ia dan Sasuke bisa dikatakan sudah cukup umur tapi tetap saja ia tidak siap kalau tiba-tiba Sasuke memintanya begitu.

"A-aku…"

"Cukup berada di sampingku saat ulang tahunku. Itu sudah cukup."

"Ha-hah? Hanya itu?"

"Memang kau pikir apa?"

"Ahahaha…." Karin tertawa canggung. Ia merasa sangat bodoh karena berpikiran Sasuke menginginkannya dalam **hal** yang lain. Sasuke terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi kekasihnya itu.

"Kau yang mesum, Uzumaki Karin."

"Kau yang mulai, Uchiha Sasuke."

.

.

.

Tanggal 23 juli telah tiba. Hari itu Konoha mengadakan festival musim panas. Karin memakai **yukata** berwarna merah dengan hiasan bunga-bunga berwarna putih. Rambutnya ia ikat ke atas sehingga memamerkan leher jenjangnya yang putih. Sasuke pun memakai **hakama **hari ini. Karin mengait lengan Sasuke sambil berjalan. Mereka menemui teman-teman mereka yang juga sudah berada di tengah-tengah festival.

Selesai berkeliling Karin menarik Sasuke ke wilayah yang tidak ada pengunjungnya. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas kecil yang ia bawa.

"Nah **Otanjoubi Omedeto** Sasuke," kata Karin sambil tersenyum dan menyerahkan benda yang ia bawa. Benda itu sebuah buku.

"Ini apa?"

"Album foto," kata Karin sambil nyengir.

"Hah?" Sasuke nampak menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar jawaban Karin.

"Maaf Sasuke, aku tidak tahu harus memberimu apa. Kau saat ditanya juga tidak menjawab, sedangkan aku tahu kau kaya, kau bisa membeli apapun yang kau inginkan jadi yah aku mencetak foto-foto kita sejak kecil hehehe Hitung-hitung buat kenang-kenangan," jelas Karin. Sasuke sendiri sudah membolak-balikkan album foto itu. Kemudian ia tersenyum tipis dan berjalan mendekati Karin, ia memeluknya.

"**Arigato**, padahal aku sudah bilang kalau aku ingin dirimu untuk ulang tahunku."

"Jadi kau mau aku dibungkus pakai pita begitu?"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Karin balas memeluk kekasihnya itu sambil tersenyum.

"Hoy! Cepat kemari, pesta kembang apinya akan segera di mulai," teriak Suigetsu yang tiba-tiba muncul membuat kedua insan itu cepat-cepat melepas pelukan mereka.

"Ayo Sasuke," Karin menarik lengan Sasuke dan berjalan ke arah Suigetsu yang baru saja memanggilnya. Mereka sudah ditunggu oleh para guru dan teman-teman mereka.

"Karin… Karin… ini **Okonomiyaki **kesukaanmu," teriak Naruto. Karin langsung sumringah dan berlari ke arah Naruto. Adik angkatnya memang tahu betul dengan makanan kesukaannya. Sasuke terdiam memegangi album fotonya dengan Karin dan menatap kekasihnya yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan teman-teman seangkatan mereka.

Ledakan di langit membuat semua orang menengadahkan kepala mereka menatap langit-langit yang sudah berwarna-warni. Karin melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke, meminta agar Sasuke mendekat padanya. Sasuke tersenyum dangan langkah pasti menuju kekasihnya yang masih setia melambaikan tangannya.

**Arigato Uzumaki Karin.**

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

a/n: **OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU UCHIHA SASUKE! Wish u all the best ya honey….** Semoga di ending Naruto yang sebentar lagi hidupmu bisa bahagia. Aku tidak mau melihatmu tersiksa lagi /hiks/ Cukup sudah semua penderitaanmu. Semoga Om Kishi tidak membuatmu menderita lagi.

Btw aku lagi menggeluti ini pair. Memang tidak seheboh pair-pair utama tapi ternyata aku senang sekali dengan pair ini hahaha

Semua tentang Karin ini aku dapetin dari forum. Lumayan lengkap juga, sampe hobi Karin yang suka ngoleksi parfum dan makanan kesukaannya—Okonomiyaki juga ada lol

Terus ini kerasa gak sih friendshipnya? lol

Oh iya "Ice and Spice" itu gelaran Sasuke dan Karin di NarutoForums.

.

.

.

Yosh boleh minta reviewnya?

**~Chiha Asakura~**

**Banjarmasin, 23 Juli 2014**


End file.
